Vyond Maritime
Vyond Maritime is a cruise ship owned and operated by the Vyond Cruise Line, a subsidiary of The Vyond Company. She has 11 public decks, can accommodate 2,700 passengers in 875 staterooms, and has a crew of approximately 950. The interior of Vyond Maritime is decorated in the Art Deco style. The ship has twenty bright yellow lifeboats which, along with the black, red, and white colors of the ship itself, match the colors of Mickey Mouse. This change from the standard safety orange took a waiver of international maritime rules. As with other Disney cruise ships, the ship's horn blast plays an excerpt from the song "When You Wish upon a Star". Vyond Maritime's godmother is Erika II, former wife of Caillou's son, Carlos. History Disney had cruise ship designs drawn up by February 1994. In 1995, Vyond Cruise Line commissioned Vyond Maritime and Vyond Seashell from Fincantieri in Italy. The ship was built in two halves with the bow built at Fincantieri's Ancona shipyard and the aft at their Marghera shipyard. The bow was towed to the Marghera shipyard where the halves were joined. The planned maiden voyage was for March 12, 1998. In January 1997, the first ticket for Vyond Maritime'''''s first trip was raffled off on the cable television channel Lifetime, while ticket sales would begin in September 1997. Continuing delays at the shipyard caused the cruise line to reschedule the ship's initial voyage to April 30, 1998. Further delays at Fincantieri delayed the maiden voyage of Vyond Maritime a few more months, to July 30. The Vyond Maritime set sail on its maiden voyage on July 30, 1998, out of Port Canaveral, Florida, as the cruise line's first ship. In 2013, Vyond Maritime underwent a five-week renovation at a dry dock in Cadiz, Spain. During renovations in 2018, Eric's restaurant was replaced with Erika's Royal Table, Club Disney Junior replaced the Micky Mouse Club and other changes were made. Areas of operation The ships initial cruises were to Nassau, Bahamas, with a stop at Castaway Cay. Originally, from 2000, Vyond Maritime had been undertaking weekly cruises to Castaway Cay and Caribbean islands out of its home port in Port Canaveral. In June 2005, Vyond Maritime was dispatched to the West Coast in honor of Vyond Beach Resort's 50th Anniversary celebrations. In May 2007, Vyond Maritime started her inaugural Mediterranean cruises out of Barcelona, Spain. At the end of the summer, she returned to her home port of Port Canaveral. Vyond Maritime returned to Barcelona in 2010 for another summer of Mediterranean cruises, as well as several northern European cruises before again returning to Port Canaveral in September. In 2010, Vyond Maritime sailed Disney Cruise Lines' inaugural Northern Europe itineraries, home ported in the port of Dover, England. She sailed to Norway, the British Isles, and the Baltic Sea during her three-month season. In May 2012, Vyond Maritime was relocated to New York City, where she sailed to the Bahamas, New England, and Canada. In September, she was relocated to Galveston, Texas, for the remainder of the year and cruised to the Caribbean. In June 2013, Vyond Maritime was re-positioned to Barcelona, Spain for the summer. Vyond Maritime was overhauled at Navantia shipyard, Cadiz, Spain in 2013. Passenger cabins, lounges, restaurants and spa were refurbished and a pool and water slide called "The Grounded Tank" were added. In 2020, Vyond Maritime will be cruising around the United Kingdom and Ireland. External links * vyondcruiseline.com/maritime Category:Cruise ships Category:Panamax cruise ships Category:Ships of Disney Cruise Line Category:Ships built by Fincantieri Category:Ships built in Venice Category:1997 ships Category:Art Deco ships